


Family

by Lhale



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Teenagers, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhale/pseuds/Lhale
Summary: Zayn a social pariah is invited by harry who is most popular person in the school to his 17th birthday party. The story is about how one night of passion changes their lives and what surprises it brings!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.. my first time writing and new here. So please excuse me for any mistakes. Thanks!!
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Zayn POV  
\---------

Zayn was shocked!!

He couldn't believe what just happened. Harry Styles has invited him to his birthday party. He is not sure whether Harry was serious or if he was just pranking him.

Zayn is kinda on the bottom of the social ladder at this school, they are multiple reasons why he is treated that way, to list a few he is a nerd of the campus, he has best grades among his year, he comes from a working-class family, he doesn't have friends, he eats his lunch by himself and he is almost always alone and a lot more reasons why he is usually harassed. 

He had a crush on Harry for like forever, but he never bothered to talk to the boy because Harry was super popular in school. He comes from a rich family only son to the Styles. He is obviously good looking and everyone wants to be friends with him. So Zayn never thought Harry would want to be friends with him. Among other reasons for shock was also the fact that Harry is the one who harasses him the most. He is not sure if should go or not, he really wants to go because he really likes Harry. Zayn decided to leave the decision for later and rushes to his next as hears the bell ring.

Harry POV  
\---------  
Harry was at the school cafe hanging out with his friends. For his 17th birthday, his dad is throwing a very big party and he has already given an open invitation to everyone at the school, it is going to be the best party ever. As he was chatting with few of his friends who he generally hangs out with, he spots zayn among the crowd.

Zayn is totally different from everyone in the school. He never gives him a second glance, even though he has noticed the boy staring at him sometimes but he never approached Harry to talk to him and is just weird. Harry has a lot of fun messing with him and most people avoid him because Harry harasses him. Other than being bottom of social ladder at school he is also super hot, yeah he cover it up with geeky glasses and stuff, but he has solid build and very pretty face, sometimes harry wonders how it would be to kiss him, he wonders whether Zayn would be shy when he kisses or would he just be full on dominant when he kisses. Oh, and Harry really wanted to kiss Zayn, it is just purely sexual, he doesn't understand why he is so attracted to the guy, he is the nerd for god sake but his lips are to die for.

Harry had been thinking about kissing him for such a long time, he thinks he should invite Zayn to his party and maybe then he would get a chance to kiss the lad. As zayn was leaving cafe with his lunch, Harry decides to follow Zayn out of the cafe, and invite him to the party. He definitely doesn't want to invite him in-front of everyone, he doesn't want to be associated with him, all he wants to is kiss the boy and that's it.

Once outside Harry spots Zayn sitting alone under a tree at his usual spot and walks up to him, Zayn is busy doodling something in his art book, he is so handsome sitting like that under the tree. All Harry wanted to do was play his hair to get his attention. He thinks that would go forward and instead snaps his fingers to grab his attention.

Zayn has a look of confusion on his face and looks like he is expecting something worst and bracing for it. It really amuses Harry how Zayn is reacting to him and he really wants to mess with him but then he remembers why he was here and thinks that if he harasses him now he might not come to his party so Harry casually invites him to birthday just not a make a big deal and asks Zayn if would come. Shock was clearly evident on Zayn's face as he just nods his answers. Harry just winks at Zayn leaving him speechless and wondering why was he even invited.

* * *

  
On the day of the party, Zayn was nervous, he was still not sure if he should go to the party or not. Harry has personally invited him so it should carry some merit and he really wants to get to know the boy so he decides he will drop by a little later after his shift ends at his part-time job. So when Zayn finally reaches Harry house it was past 10:30 and by the sounds of it party is in full swing. He enters the house and tries to spot harry, most of the people are already drunk and high and few who are not that drunk seems to not mind him at all, at least that is good. He walks around to locate Harry but with no luck, in the meantime, few people offered him a drink, he was really not sure about drinking as he has never done it before so politely declines their offer to drink and walks towards the kitchen to get a soda and something to eat. After that he finds a spot in the kitchen and sits their wonder where Harry is and why was he even invited to his party.

Harry didn't have a big master plan on how to get Zayn to kiss him. He was just thinking of going with the flow. His house started filling up by 10 and he didn't spot zayn until around 11 who was just sitting alone in the kitchen, by this time Harry had a good number of drinks and he was bit tipsy. He wanted to spend some time with Zayn so he walked up to him to talk to him. Zayn spotted and hesitantly waved his hand and Harry returned the wave with a smile and a wink and started walking towards zayn chugging rest of his drink.

"Hi, you finally made it" Harry spoke to Zayn smiling at him.

"Yeah, Thanks for inviting me," Zayn said shyly. "And Happy Birthday!". Harry noted that Zayn was blushing a bit and he really like the how bashful he was looking and he also notice that he was not drinking alcohol so decided to offer him.

Harry offers a drink to Zayn and he reluctantly accepts the drink after a lot of persuasions not wanting to disappoint the birthday boy. They start talking about mundane things and Harry pleasantly surprised how easy it was to hold a conversation with Zayn. While they where talking Harry hears someone calling that they should do shots so he drags Zayn along with him and they start doing shots along with others.

After a few more shots and they lost track of how many drinks they had and both of them were pleasantly buzzed and dancing with each other to the music. Their hips are almost grinding with each other. Zayn notices that Harry's eyes are on lips and how his Adam apple bobbed whenever he was looking at him and just the picture of it was giving Zayn dirty thoughts on how he wants to ravish him. So he slowly drags Harry a bit closer to himself and slips his hand under his shirt and placing it on his hips and reaction from Harry was divine. His whole body shakes and his eyes are almost black and his lips slightly open as if asking to be kissed.

Harry also notice Zayn's attention on him and also see how close they are and how they are almost exclusively spending time with each other but he wants more and his body is craving for. Every place zayn is touch is leaving an electric buzz on his skin, The feeling was so foreign and new it was driving him crazy. When Zayn slips his hand under his shirt, Harry almost loses his composure and all he wanted was to kiss Zayn then and there but he quickly realizes that most of his class was there, so Harry takes Zayn hand in his hand and asks Zayn if he wants to go upstairs.

When Harry asked Zayn if he wanted to go upstairs his mind stopped working and all he thinking was harry lips, his smooth skin and how would it feel when it is touched with his lips. He wanted to kiss every inch of harry, leaves marks all over his body and do a lot more so he just nodded his head. Then harry immediately dragged him towards his room and grabbing another bottle of vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

 

As Harry was dragging Zayn to his room while consuming more alcohol, all of Zayn attention was on Harry's ass.  He could see how the tight skinny jeans are hugging Harry's ass and all he wants to do grab it and feel it and later eat him out. He wants to shove his hard dick into it and make Harry scream his name.

While walking towards his room Harry could feel Zayn's eye staring at his ass, he got a naughty idea and started swinging his hips he was walking on the catwalk and he could hear a groan from Zayn and that immediately made him much more harder. Once inside his room, Harry locked the door and turned around to face Zayn and Zayn was immediately on top of him pushing him against the door.

Zayn was breathing heavily and looks into Harry's eyes for confirmation and asking permission to go ahead with whatever he was planning on doing and Harry all but leans in kisses him softly on his lips, Zayn immediately catches Harry's lips and he starts kissing back initially slow and sweet but quickly starts mouthing and biting his lips while grinding their hips together. When Zayn bites the bottom lip, Harry moans and slowly starts spreading his legs inviting Zayn in.

Zayn takes the opportunity, rubbing their clothed dicks together. He moves his lips from Harry's mouth to neck and starts sucking on his pulse point. At this stage, Harry all but lost in the feeling and just complies whatever Zayn is asking for. While sucking on Harry's neck, Zayn slowly placing his hands under Harry shirt and started exploring his body with his hands first his hips then tummy and finally, his nipples which are standing erect. The feeling of which send blood rushing to his dick.

Zayn is running on very limited patience and he wants to explore all of  Harry, with an urgency he asks Harry if wants to go further and Harry pleads and begs Zayn moaning Zayn's name and rubbing his dick on Zayn's thighs. It was all the consent Zayn needed and within next few minutes they are both naked and Zayn is carrying Harry, who has his legs around Zayn hips towards bed while kissing and nipping at his neck. Once Harry hits the bed, he points towards the bedside table where Zayn found the lube and he grabs the lube and climbs on top Harry.

Harry is lying on the bed with leg spread wide, dick super hard, pert nipples, swollen lips, and marked neck. He was gorgeous and all Zayn wanted to do worship him. He started kissing him and simultaneously collect some lube and started preparing Harry. He was sucking on his nipples and opening him. Harry was almost at his wit's end and he started begging Zayn to enter him. Zayn then slowly entered him and feeling was something new like he never experienced before. He waited for Harry to adjust and finally was balls deep into Harry's hole.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Zayn dick, It was long and thick compared to his own dick. He wanted that dick inside every hole in this body, he wanted to suck it dry and wanted in his ass pounding him. Harry had sexual experiences before being the popular kid, he fucked a few girls and messed around with few boys, but he never let anyone penetrate him. He almost came just at the thought of being penetrated. He wanted that dick in him now and when Zayn entered him it was a whole new experience. He felt good how filled he was and Zayn dick slowly rubbing at his prostate making him moan and he started begging for more and to go harder.

Zayn slowly started thrusting but Harry was begging for more and harder. All he could hear was Harry saying harder so he started pounding into Harry, Harry eventually came from without even being touched just from the pounding and Zayn was next to spill his deep inside Harry. Even after Zayn came he still slowly thrusting into Harry and slowly collapsed on top him with his still semi-hard dick still inside Harry. He was kissing him slowly before drifting off to sleep.

Harry could control his orgasm as Zayn started pounding into him and he came without even Zayn touching his dick after few more thrusts Zayn started filling him with come and the feeling was just divine and all Harry wanted was just Zayn to keep pounding into him and keeping him up and he slowly drifted into sleep with Zayn dick still inside his ass.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn woke up to someone pounding on the door and shouting and he initially was not able to comprehend where he was and who was shouting at the door, his head was hurting really bad and he can also feel someone beside him and then the events of yesterday party came crashing to him and he suddenly opened his eyes and noted that he was hugging Harry who was naked as the day he born and he also noted that he was also naked and his dick which was hard now was still in Harry's ass and Harry was slowly opening his eyes.

Harry could hear his dad shouting his name and pounding on the door. Even though his head and his whole body were hurting there was some pleasant feeling of pleasure he was feeling. Then he slowly opened his eyes to Zayn staring at him shocked as if he just figured out where he was and suddenly Harry remembered everything from yesterday. He immediately put his hand on Zayn mouth stopping him from speaking anything and answered his dad back telling him that he was up. His dad was shouting that he and his friends trashed the place that it was his responsibility to clean it up before they returned from church and then his father was gone.

Now Harry started analysis his current situation, he was hard and Zayn was also hard his dick was still inside Harry's ass. So he naughtily asked Zayn if wanted to go for round 2 and started moving up and down on Zayn's dick. Zayn started groaning when Harry started riding his dick and after some time, he shifted their position so Zayn back on top of Harry and started slowly thrusting into Harry while mouthing at Harry's chest. 

Last time they had sex it was fast and rough, now Zayn was going really slow and sensual. He was touching Harry everywhere, took Harry's dick into hand and started slowly fucking him and eventually came deep inside Harry while Harry spilled his on his stomach and then they both collapsed into the bed. 

 After few minuted Harry got up, he was really glad how the night turned out but now he was worried that Zayn might think that sex meant they are dating or something like that, so he wanted to clearly state that it was just sex and he was not interested in a relationship with Zayn. He would really like have more sex with Zayn but Harry has his doubts, Harry knows that Zayn will assume it to be more than sex and would expect more and Harry was not really looking for a relationship right now.

He has his future planned on what he wants to do, he already got accepted most prestigious business school in States, going there is his goal and while studying he wants to explore the world, work for some firm, shadow a well-known CEO, gain his own experience and eventually take over his family business. That was his plan. 

So Harry gets up and asks Zayn to get dressed and goes to the washroom to clean himself up. By that time he was back, Zayn was dressed and sitting on his bed. Harry could that Zayn had a lot of question and he wanted to talk, so Harry told Zayn that he should go before his parents are back and Harry also has a task of cleaning up the house.

Zayn was about to offer his help to clean up the house and Harry declined him even before Zayn made his offer, told Zayn that his parents would be back soon and he should leave before they come back and he has help around the house to clean up. While they at the main door, Harry cautiously mentioned to Zayn that this was a one-time thing and don't he dare tell anyone at school that they slept together. He could feel that he was hurting Zayn by dismissing him like that but it was what it was and he didn't want to be stuck in an unwanted relationship.

\---

Zayn was suddenly really uncomfortable at how Harry was treating him. They just had sex for the second time and Harry was behaving as if nothing happened between them. He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed when Harry left to clean himself up. He has a lot of questions he wanted to ask Harry, he remembered everything from yesterday including their small talk and he could feel that they would work if they tried to be together. He had a crush on Harry like forever so thought he would ask if he would be interested.

When Harry returned from washroom he could see that Harry wanted nothing to do with him after this. Harry wanted Zayn to get out of his house and never mentioned whatever happened to anyone. It kinda hurt his feeling that Harry was just using him but then again they never spoke to each before yesterday, what else could he have expected from Harry.

So when Harry closed his door after saying that Zayn should never mention what happened between them, Zayn wanted to almost laugh at Harry, who would he tell, he has no friends at school but just nodded his turned around to walk towards his bicycle. While going home Zayn went through all that happened yesterday, he had his first kiss, he lost his virginity, he had sex with Harry who was his first crush, and so many more things happened and Zayn decided to treasure all these experiences with Harry forever even if it meant nothing to Harry it was really important Zayn.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Come Monday morning Zayn was confused about the events that transpired over the weekend. Even though he has accepted that Harry will not do anything with him ever again, a small part of his heart wished or hoped that Harry would change his mind but Zayn wasn't that lucky. Zayn ran into Harry first thing Monday and Harry spotted him and just ran away in other direction.

Zayn was not actively seeking Harry or anything like but he was running into him more than he used to before and Harry was just ignoring him like he is a transferable disease. He tried to approach him once again, and the angry look he got from Harry made him realize that it was stupid of him to expect anything. So after a week, he went back to being nobody to Harry Styles again. He saw Harry hanging out and making out with few girls and just like that Harry returned to his pre-Zayn lifestyle and any hope Zayn had that it would be more than just sex was quashed.

Slowly Zayn went into pre-Harry mode as well, studying and going on about applying for colleges, his party time job and spending time with his family, somehow he felt like he lost something very important even before it began. Life was back to being normal again without any surprises or shocks.

\----

When Harry saw Zayn first thing Monday, he just didn't know what to do, so he ran in other direction. Zayn tried to approach him a couple of time and Harry avoided him like plague and he kept his ears open to hear if there are any rumors floating around about their sex-escapade. He didn't hear anything and Harry was glad that Zayn was not a kiss-and-tell type of guy.

On the negative side sex with Zayn was really good and Harry was really missing it and craving it somehow and was now having wet dreams about Zayn fucking senseless every night since then. After a week of no rumors, Harry slowly started going back to his original routine where he partied and fucked around with girls even though when he was still thinking about sex with Zayn. Life was normal again until it wasn't.

Things started to change with Harry almost 6 weeks after his birthday party. Harry was often getting more tired, he was sleeping a lot and he was having slight headaches. He didn't give much thought to it as it seems to come and go, so he just ignored the symptoms. He nipples were also a tad more sensitive than usual but 2 weeks later he woke up nauseous and puked his guts out. He attributed that to some bug and ignored it. A week later his father mentioned to Harry about him being constantly sick and Harry said it was some bug it would just go away and there is nothing to worry about. Even after a week when Harry was still vomiting every morning his father told him that they are going to see their family doctor, by this Harry was so tired he even stopped protesting.

Harry was guessing what could have caused all his symptoms. He didn't discuss this with anyone and he was worried that he is really sick or something. He missed a few days of school when he started vomiting and the whole school kinda knew that Harry is having some health issues. One day he ran into Zayn and Harry could see that Zayn was concerned about him. Harry could feel that Zayn was wondering whether or not to approach Harry to ask him about his health and before Zayn made any move Harry just turned around went away in another direction totally ignoring Zayn.

Finally, Saturday arrived the day Harry had an appointment with their family doctor. His dad was accompanying him as his mother busy with arranging something for his sister and Harry was nervous about what this could mean and how it will affect his future plans.

Once inside the doctor's office, the doctor asked Harry how he was feeling and what other symptoms he had other than vomiting and if he had any at all. Once Harry listed all of his symptoms and approximately when each of his symptoms started, the doctor just glanced at his father who was slightly upset. Then the doctor turned his towards Harry asked him if he had unprotected sex with anyone in the last couple of months, which surprised Harry and he was worried why the doctor was asking him such questions.

Then Harry's thoughts immediately went to Zayn as he was only one person with whom he had unprotected sex with and whenever he has sex with girls he always uses protection. Now he was worried if Zayn has given him some STD and that is why he is so sick. If that is the case Harry thought that he is going to kill Zayn. He could see that the doctor was waiting for his answer, so he just nodded to confirm that he did have unprotected sex with a guy around 3 months back. Then the doctor asked for a urine sample and a blood sample to confirm the diagnosis and Harry complied. As Harry was handing the doctor the urine sample he asked her what she thought was wrong with him. Then the doctor just smiles at him and told to not to worry and wait just wait a few minutes as she did her test. She took some paper and dipped in the urine and waited, and after a few minutes the color of the paper changed and the doctor was smiling at him saying congratulations you are pregnant.

Harry went into a shock, he didn't expect this to happen out of all things. He could hear his father talking to the doctor if she was sure and the doctor confirming the same. While they were discussing how to proceed a million things were running in Harry's mind and one of the major things was he can't be pregnant now. It would ruin his future plans, so without thinking, he blurted out that he wants to get an abortion immediately and he didn't want the baby. Both the doctor and his father were stunned and staring at each other and then the doctor started speaking.

She said to Harry from what you told me you are more than 3 months pregnant and the local law doesn't support an abortion once you cross that 12 weeks threshold and that information was a punch in Harry's gut and the doctor started explaining other options but all Harry could think was how Zayn screwed his life and how he didn't want this baby. After the talking to doctor more, few tests and ultrasound later which confirmed indeed that he was more than 12 weeks pregnant, Harry and his dad left the hospital with pre-natal vitamins and information that he and baby are just fine.

Harry didn't remember much after that, once he was out of his thought process he realized he was almost home, once he was inside their house he waited for his father to shout at him but nothing came. His father patiently explained to him that he understands his decision and if he didn't want to keep the baby he can give it for adoption and they have other options as well and asked him who the other father was and told Harry that he should tell him.

That caused Harry to flip, he rushed out of the house, got into his car and started driving ignoring his dad's warnings to be careful. Harry knew where Zayn worked, it was in a part of town no one from his school ever visited, he once ended up there and was surprised to see Zayn working. So reached that exact outlet, parked the car outside and rushed inside fuming. He saw Zayn behind counter and Zayn looking as he heard the bell mentioning someone entered the outlet.

Harry could see clear surprise on Zayn's face as he saw Harry and Zayn was really puzzled as to what Harry was doing in here. Harry noted that the restaurant was almost empty and walked straight to Zayn and asked him if they could talk in private. Zayn nodded his head and ask someone to man the counter while he took his break and motioned Harry to follow him. They ended up on the backside of the shop which was clearly empty and Harry immediately started shouting at Zayn that he ruined his life and why the fuck he didn't use a condom when he fucked him and yelled that he didn't want his baby and he is not going to ruin his life by raising Zayn's baby. Without even giving Zayn a chance to explain or even before Zayn totally comprehend what Harry was saying, Harry, left running again, leaving Zayn speechless.

Harry knew he was being petty and shitty by blaming Zayn for this pregnancy. He knows it was not totally Zayn's fault that Harry is pregnant but in fact, it was mostly Harry's fault for not informing Zayn that he could pregnant and for not asking Zayn to use protection. He knows he can't just blame Zayn because he was the one who actually got him drunk which would have played a major role in both of them being negligent about using protection but right now he didn't want to be understanding of the situation, he just wanted someone to blame and so it was just Zayn's fault. Harry knows he was just being an immature child but he didn't care that he was being one.

Once Harry made it back home, his father was waiting for him in the living room along with his mother. After taking his angry on Zayn he was thinking better so he sat to discuss the circumstances with his parents, he explained how it was just one-night stand and he really was not interested in neither pursuing a relationship nor raising a baby. So they discussed all the options and decided to give up the baby for adoption as Harry really didn't want any traces of that baby in his life. Harry felt providing the baby with a family who is clearly craving to have their own children would give this child a better opportunity at having a loving and normal family than two teenagers who are just out of school without any future.

Harry also didn't want anyone to know about his pregnancy so they have decided that Harry would complete the last semester at home and Harry father would speak with the school to arrange for any necessary exams to be taken at home so that he could graduate along with the class. Harry and his mom would go and stay at their farmhouse so that they could avoid public eye for the duration of Harry's pregnancy. After which Harry went back to his room thinking about choices he made how they changed or are about to change his life permanently and feeling all exhaustion from his hectic day he slowly drifted into deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a made up universe of England and I'm not from England so please ignore any inaccuracies regarding regulations and rules. Everything is made up as obviously men don't get pregnant. If the regulation regarding abortion offends anyone I'm really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

After everything that happened, Zayn was finally back to his normal routine, which means he was secretly observing Harry. To his shock, he noticed few changes in Harry a few weeks after their radio silence. He saw that Harry was really tired most of the times. He was sleeping in classes more than usual and few weeks after that he skipped a few days randomly. There were rumors going around that Harry was sick and he wanted to ask Harry what was wrong but he didn't dare approach, Harry.

One day while Zayn was thinking about Harry he almost ran into him, when he saw their eyes met and he wanted to ask Harry if he was fine and if Zayn could help somehow, before Zayn had a chance to utter a single word Harry changed his direction and when the other way, clearly showing Zayn that he was not interested in speaking with him. So he was rejected once again, what is the big deal anyways, it seems like usual case these days.

\-------------

Zayn's next encounter with Harry was much more bizarre and even more unexpected. It was Saturday and Zayn was helping his mom at their family restaurant. It was somewhere around 3 PM which is usually a slow hour and Zayn was manning the cash register. Zayn heard the bell ring indicating someone entered the outlet, so he lifted his head to greet the customer and was shocked to find out it was Harry and not just normal Harry, but a very angry looking Harry. Zayn immediately started thinking if he made any mistakes, he was not sure what he did wrong but he knew something was wrong and he was to blame for it, so when Harry asked him if they could talk privately he just nodded and walked outback where he knows they could have privacy.

If Zayn thoughts events until that point were strange and what Harry shouted next was much more confusing. Zayn initially didn't understand what Harry was accusing him of, all he heard was that Zayn ruined Harry's life, condom, fuck and a baby. When he heard the word baby Zayn's brained stopped processing the influx of information he was receiving from Harry and before he could say anything Harry left him standing there confused and blank.

Next thing Zayn noticed was someone was grabbing his arm and asking him if everything was alright and why that boy was shouting at him. It took a second for Zayn to realize that it was his mum who holding his arm and asking him that questions and Zayn immediately collapsed into her arms sobbing without any control as he finally understood what Harry just told. Zayn realized that Harry just told him that he is pregnant with Zayn's baby and Harry did not want to keep the baby. Zayn didn't know what to do about it, he was just told he fathered a baby whom he might never get to hold. Zayn just laid sobbing in his mother's arms for the next few minutes and once he was done he explained to his mom what happened and how Harry just now announced about the pregnancy.

Zayn's mom was his rock most of the times, it was either god will or just pure luck that his mom was the one near him when heard the news because she centered him and helped him understand what his options are and gave him full support with whatever decision he made. Once discussed the logical options and Zayn decided to go and talk to Harry.

While riding his bicycle to Harry's house Zayn thought about all the options he had, what he was actually planning to do with his future and how now the news of baby will change that. Zayn always wanted to go to art school and he actually got a full-ride scholarship to London university art program. Coming from a working-class family, Zayn knew his family could never pay for his fees and expenses so he was glad that at-least his fees would be covered now all he needed money was for his daily expenses. He already has a plan on how to cover his daily expenses while staying at college.

Zayn really didn't want to be a burden to his parents, so was already saving money for the future and he was planning on taking a part-time job so he could earn money to meet his daily expenses not covered under scholarship. If Zayn lives on a strict budget he should be able to easily survive his 3 year art program and after which Zayn wanted to be a professional painter, he knows that the successes rate is really low in this field but he wanted at-least try and if he is not successful he has a back up plan to become graphic designer which would help him make enough money to survive while pursuing his dreams of being a painter.

But now with the news, he doesn't know what his future would but he was sure of one thing that his future will definitely have, that was his baby if Harry agrees to not have an abortion. He knows everyone will think he is too young to be a father but that was his baby and he will make sure that his baby will everything that they will every need.

Parking his cycle outside styles's house, Zayn collected his thoughts on what he wanted to tell Harry. He went up the porch and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Time was about 6 PM, it not that late that everyone would be asleep so he waited and a few minutes later Zayn could hear footsteps and someone opened the door. Zayn was slightly intimidated and afraid when he noticed that Mr. Styles has opened the door, he was afraid that he would also blame Zayn for getting his son pregnant just like Harry did and he would not let him have a word with Harry.

Zayn was pleasantly surprised when Mr.Styles greeted asking him why he was here, Zayn collected all his courage and greeted Mr.Styles and asked if he could have a word with Harry. Zayn could see a strange expression on Harry's father face and he schooled it before Zayn could totally understand whether expression was pity or sadness or something totally different. Then Mr.Styles informed Zayn that Harry didn't want to see anyone at the moment and he was resting. Zayn was really disappointed that he is not able to talk to Harry, and he was also worried that if he didn't have a word with Harry now he would never get an opportunity to talk to Harry about his baby before Zayn could say anything, Mr.Styles asked Zayn what was this about. 

Zayn was really conflicted if should tell him about the situation or not as he was not sure whether Harry told his parents about the baby, so he decided not to rat on Harry and plans on talking to Harry in school on Monday. So Zayn politely tells Mr.Styles it was something between him and Harry and Zayn would talk to Harry in school on Monday, as he was just about to leave Mr.Styles asked Zayn if it was about the baby and that clearly answered few of Zayn's questions so Zayn turned around nodding his head waiting for Mr.Styles to rip him a new one just like Harry did, but nothing came and then Zayn was invited into the house so that they could discuss it further.

Zayn's heart was beating really hard, to him the worst news would be if Harry went ahead with abortion and he lost his baby even before Zayn has a chance. So when he heard that Harry didn't have an abortion as the baby was more than 12 weeks old, Mr.Styles could he really see the relief on Zayn's face. Then Mr.Styles went on about explaining what they were planning on doing. It took less than a second for Zayn to blurt out his option once Mr.Styles was finished.

Zayn might not totally understand how Harry could totally reject his own child and not want to part of his own baby's life but Zayn himself can't seem to agree to that. He also understands where Harry coming from in regard to providing a stable family environment with two loving parents who will be able to provide for their child's every dream. Zayn knows he and his family won't be able to raise the child in luxurious lifestyle but one thing he can guarantee for sure is that child will be loved unconditionally and Zayn will make sure to provide his baby everything he/she will every wants in their life.

So once Mr.Styles explained, Zayn all but shouted for them handover to the baby to him instead of giving up the baby to some random family. Zayn said that he will raise his baby all by himself, he also said that he knows he and his family may not have all the money in the world but he will provide all the love and care the baby would need and his family will be there to help him raise his child every step of the way.

\----------

Mr.Styles sat their observing Zayn, he knew their is nothing he can do to stop Zayn from taking the baby if Harry out right rejects to keep the baby, as the biological father Zayn has every right to take the baby and raise it himself, but he was also worried that Zayn might not be able to provide for the baby. He knew Zayn well enough, he knows Zayn is graduating top of his class and with that grades, Mr.Styles also knows that Zayn would already have an invitation from whichever school he wanted with full scholarship and Zayn would be throwing all that away to raise the baby. Mr.Styles also knows that, just like he can't force his own son keep the baby, he won't be able to force Zayn not to keep to the baby and to focus on his future.

Zayn confirmed all his doubts once Des Styles raised his questions about not being able to provide for the baby, Zayn told that he would not go to college and would take up few more jobs to save enough money so he can rent a place and buy necessary things before the baby arrives. Once the baby is here, he will have help from his family in raising the baby and everything should be totally fine.

\----------

Once Zayn saw that Mr.Styles would let him have his baby, he visibly relaxed and he knew what he had to do. He has to prepare for the baby's arrival. The first thing he won't be able to go art school now, he knows that for sure, maybe few years down the lane he may get time to go some community college or something, but for now, college is out of the question. Second things he needs money to rent a place so that he and baby can stay once it arrives and also to buy necessities like a cradle, diapers etc., he would need a lot of money, which means he has to pick few more jobs. One thing he was sure he definitely wanted to complete his school and graduate along with class and he was really glad that he has already most of his necessary credit requirements, so he wouldn't have to go to school regularly.

Zayn was already planning how he would go about finding few more jobs tomorrow and before he leaves Harry's house he wanted to talk to him once at-least but when he asked Mr.Styles if he could speak to Harry, he told Zayn that Harry has clearly mentioned that he is not interested in talking to anyone. Then Zayn asked if could come to Harry next appointment to the doctors so that he could see the baby, but he was rejected again as Harry would not like it. So when he was about to leave dejected that he would only be to get to meet his baby once it is born, Mr.Styles asked if would like a copy of the latest ultrasound picture, that just made Zayn's day as he finally got to see his baby.

Mr.Styles told Zayn that Harry would be going to their farmhouse soon and he would be giving birth their only. They both agreed that Zayn won't be able to attend any of the doctor appointments but Mr.Styles will keep him posted with pictures any other relevant information regarding baby health. They also agreed once the baby is born Harry would sign away full legal custody to Zayn to avoid any future conflicts, then Zayn left Harry's house happy to tell his parents about his new plans along with phone number of Mr.Styles. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Its early July, as discussed with Harry's father, Zayn picked up multiple part-time jobs to save enough so that he could afford for a place to stay and necessary stuff for the baby. His mom is helping him by collecting his baby stuff and fixing anything which needs to be fixed. He working really hard to save enough money, along with this Zayn also has his finals exams this month to worry about and then he should be done with school.

Harry should be 5 months along now, last time when Zayn spoke with Mr. Styles, he said the baby and Harry are both doing really well. Zayn asked him if they knew the gender of the baby as he really wanted to know because it would help him during shopping for the baby things, but Mr.Styles explained that they didn't ask the doctor after the appointment as Harry was not interested in knowing anything about the baby, he promised Zayn he would ask at next appointment and let him know.

Zayn was disappointed and sad to know Harry still didn't want anything to do with the baby, he didn't think Harry would do a 180 and come around and raise the baby with him, but he thought that Harry would at-least accept the baby, but with the way Harry is behaving totally avoiding the fact that he is pregnant, Zayn lost any hope he had about Harry accepting the baby or pregnancy itself. Zayn sometimes really wishes the circumstances were different but at the end of the day, it is his baby and he is going to shower that baby with so much love that the baby will never feel the lack of another parent in its life.

Zayn is going to meet Harry's father today, he called Zayn and asked if Zayn would be able to meet him to discuss something important. The way Mr.Styles was elusive of the topic made Zayn very uncomfortable and after thinking about it again and again for the last 24 hours Zayn is very worried now, as all thoughts are leading him to a conclusion that something is wrong with the baby.

Zayn reached Harry's house and after ringing the bell, Mr.Styles answered and asked to come inside the house. Zayn observed Mr.Styles as they were walking towards the living room, he looked tired but not upset, which gave Zayn a small hope but he was still bracing for the worst news. As the sat on the sofa, Mr.Styles asked Zayn how he was doing, about his studies and part-time jobs. Zayn answered him and immediately asked him if something was wrong with the baby as Zayn couldn't hold himself back anymore. Mr.Styles was confused for a second and seemed to understand something as he realized Zayn was worried about their call and topic of discussion.

Mr.Styles apologized to Zayn for making him worry about the baby and started to explain that the baby was healthy and held that he asked Zayn to meet him to discuss something else. Zayn visibly relaxed after receiving that information about his baby's health but then started wondering about Harry health, Zayn's thought process was broken as Mr.styles tried to gain his attention.

"Zayn, don't worry, everyone is fine and healthy" Mr.Styles started speaking "I actually wanted to talk to you about you and your further education."

Zayn was confused about what was there to talk about him or his education but asked him to continue.

Mr.Styles continued saying "Zayn I know you are very intelligent and smart, I understand that you are trying to be responsible by talking all the jobs and saving money to raise your child, but I saw you yesterday you are exhausting yourself by doing so many jobs, I can't even comprehend how you are able to focus on your studies."

As Mr.Styles was speaking Zayn immediately interrupted him by shouting that he is not giving away his kid to random strangers and it doesn't matter if he is exhausted, he won't comprise with regard to taking care of his baby.

As Zayn was speaking a small smile spread on Mr.Styles lips and he started speaking " I was not suggesting that you give away your baby Zayn, actually I was going to offer help raising the kid."

"Before you flat-out reject the idea at-least listen to me. I'm keeping your and the baby's best interest at heart." Mr.Styles ended his speech and waited for Zayn's response.

Zayn really didn't want to accept any help from Harry's father but as insisted by him he won't lose anything just by listening to what he has to offer, so Zayn agreed to hear it out.

"That child growing in Harry is my grandchild Zayn, irrespective of whether Harry accepts it or not, I want what's best for it. I know you are trying everything you can to provide a loving and conformable home for the baby but I also know that you are struggling really hard. All I want is for you to accept my help in raising your child." Harry's father continued.

"Zayn, I'm just offering to provide for the monthly expenses and whatever is necessary for the baby, while you are at college. You can ask for student accommodation instead of dorms so you can have the baby with you while in college, they will have a day-care center where you can drop of the baby while you have classes. I worked hard and made a lot of money to support my family Zayn and that kid is also my family, so please let me help you and the baby if you really don't want to accept the money you can pay me back once you are done with the college." Mr.Styles said.

Zayn was taken back by the offer as he didn't want to take the money from Harry's father to raise the baby, the only reason he didn't want to accept the help because of his pride. Most people never succeed in their lives because let their pride affect their decisions, he wants to be successful in his life, before he knew about Harry pregnancy his plan was to become successful so that he can help his family's by providing them a better life. He wanted provide all the comforts of life to his parents and helps his sisters out to but then he changed plans when he heard about the pregnancy.

So he thought about the offer analytically, it was a good offer, he can consider it as personal loan, he will be able to go to college and take care of his baby too. As he planned before he can also get a part-time job as well to save some money. All the money he saved till now he can use them to buy a used car which would help him to make the commute easy.

Then Zayn thanked Mr.Styles for the offer and explained to him why he is accepting the offer and promised to pay him back double the amount. Harry father said it was not necessary but upon Zayn insistence just decided to go along with it.

Harry father was really happy that Zayn took the offer, he knew the boy had a bright future and he was glad to be of help. He had been thinking about how he can help Zayn since their last meeting, it broke his heart when he saw Zayn other day working 4 jobs to save up money. Now in a way, he will get to be in the life of his grandchild.

As Zayn was saying his goodbye, Mr.Styles stood up and hugged Zayn and wished him good luck. While he was about to leave, he called back shouting "Zayn, I forget to tell you, that you are having a son!!".

After all that discussion Zayn totally forgot he was initially planning on asking again about the gender of his baby and now he knows. He was having a boy, which immediately bought a huge smile to his face. After thanking Harry's father again, he left wondering who the kid will take after, him or Harry.

 Once Zayn reached his home, he told his family that he is having a boy, everyone was ecstatic about the news and immediately started discussing names. He vetoed a lot of names and few names sounded interesting, as they were discussing names Zayn thought he should tell his parents about Harry's father offer and he is sure they wouldn't be very happy about it.

As Zayn expected when he told them about the Mr.Styles's offer, his father was visibly disappointed that he is accepting money to raise his own kid, but after he explained that it is only a personal loan and he would pay it off once he is done with college, they just agreed as they knew their nothing they can do or say to change Zayn's decision.

Mr.Styles offered gave him a lot of freedom, so he focused on his studies and as expected he graduated top of his class. He accepted offer from London University and requested student housing instead of dorm explaining that he is about to have a baby. His counselor was very understanding and provided all the necessary details regarding day-care and other facilities which would help him. His college would be starting in August and Harry is expected to have the baby in October, so Zayn discussed his options for missing classes if needed.

Zayn along with his mom, went to London a week early so he could arrange the necessary things. After his exams, Zayn still continued to work to save up more money. As promised Harry's father gave him a debit card and said that he would deposit money in that account every month and said that now it has enough money for him to buy all the baby stuff.

Once he reached campus, he completed the registration process and collect keys to his new house. His apartment was on 1st floor, it has 2 bedrooms out of which Zayn is planning on converting guest room to baby room, a small study room which would be Zayn's workroom, a hall with attached kitchen and one bathroom. It was furnished with bed and basic things. So Zayn and his mom went shopping. Zayn was planning on buying used stuff but changed his decision since he would have a baby in the house he decided to go the safe route and bought new and baby friendly stuff. New paint for the baby room which he was planning on doing it himself, crib, diapers, toys, mobile, baby clothes and lot more stuff as suggested by his mom.

Over the next few days, Zayn fixed the house, painted the baby room, assembled the crib, searched for a part-time job and spoke to the day-care, looked for temp nanny in case if he needed one. looked for a local pediatrician, bought a car, installed the baby seat, and arranged everything a baby would need with the help of his mum, now he is just waiting for his baby to come home. Come Monday Zayn's classes started and he was in constant touch with Harry's father getting regular updates about his baby and updating him back about the progress of baby room.

He had a set routine now, wake up in the morning, make breakfast and then attend classes, part time job, work on his assignments & projects, all that changed one day in October when he woke up to a text asking him to come to the mentioned address of a farm house just outside of London.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any inaccuracies reg college admission. Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

It is late September and Harry is well into his pregnancy, he could go into labor any day now, and Harry is eagerly waiting for the day to be done with the pregnancy. It's been a rough few months on Harry, the news of pregnancy, pregnancy symptoms, decision of not keeping the baby which has affected Harry's plans for future, but now Harry was relieved that within a few weeks he will have the baby and then proceed with his own plans, starting business school during fall semester.

After that discussion with his father, Harry along with his mum, moved to their farmhouse on outskirts of London, as he was in his 3rd month, his morning sickness stopped after few weeks which was a great relief. During his 4th month appointment, the doctor asked him if he wanted to know the gender of the baby, but Harry told them, that he didn't want to know any details regarding the baby.

It is not that he hates the baby, he doesn't want to fall in love with the baby and is determined to keep it that way. Even though he is not accepting the baby but Harry understands that it is his baby, if circumstances were different he would have made different decisions but right now with the present situation he doesn't want to raise the baby himself and change his future. 

He knows he has money, he can hire a nanny and a whole range of help to raise the baby, but he won't be able to give time, attention and love to the baby, and eventually the baby will grow to hate and resent him and Harry neither wants that for the baby nor for him. Harry wants the baby to have a loving family that will dote and adore the baby. That is why he is determined to not fall in love with the baby, so he never asks the details about them, doesn't inquire about the family who is going to adopt the baby, he wants the whole experience blackout so he can move on with his life. So as his pregnancy progressed Harry just ignored the fact that he was pregnant.

So in next few months, Harry gave his exams and obviously passed them, informed the university that he chooses to delay his admission and would skip a semester and will eventually join them in fall, and focused mostly his move to America, university admission process and what all he will need when he joins them.

During this time, there was one question which always nagged him which was "What is Zayn doing?" After he yelled at him, Harry never saw Zayn again, his parents never mentioned anyone visiting nor asking for him. If Harry understands any bit of Zayn personality he knows Zayn will never give up on his own child and so Harry wondered why Zayn never bothered contacting him again.

Harry thought Zayn might have just accepted that Harry aborted the baby and even if Zayn tried to get in touch with him, he was not at home and his father never mentioned any visitors. Harry thought this way was better for them so that they both can focus on individual future instead of worrying about raising a baby.

One night early October, Harry woke up to a feeling of being uncomfortable and wet, he immediately knew the reason, he was in labor he thought finally, and Harry spent next 15 hours pushing a baby out of his body, and finally when he heard the baby cry a small part of him wanted to keep the baby but he remembered his own promise to himself and asked the doctors and his family to get the baby out of his room. As they were taking his baby away from him to unknown family, Harry realized he didn't even see his baby's face and he doesn't even know if it a boy or a girl and that he might never get to his baby or know who it is. As he was really tired from the long labour, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep as the nurses were cleaning him up.

When Harry woke up, he was aching all over his body, he noticed that it was evening outside and Harry was all cleaned out, he couldn't hear any baby sounds anywhere and his mom was sitting on his bedside and after collecting his thoughts he realized the reason he woke up was because his nipples were hurting really bad. During pregnancy doctor informed him this would happen, so he asked his mom for the breast pump and started pumping the milk so he could relieve his newly formed breasts, while doing it he ate and drank what his mom gave him, while she inquired him about how he was feeling and Harry drifted off to sleep talking to her as he was extremely tired.

Harry didn't know for how long he slept, but when woke up next it was well into the morning on next day, he was alone in his room and there was breakfast on the side table. He got out of bed and went to the loo to freshen up. When he got out of bathroom, Harry's father was waiting for him with few papers in his hand and asked him to sign those and Harry signed the papers and birth certificate without even looking at them or asking his dad any questions about the papers or the baby or the family who just adopted it and gave them back to his dad and just like that with a simple signature Harry gave away his baby to some other family.

Even though it was his decision to give up the baby for adoption, Harry still struggled with his decision and the consequences as he felt empty, so his mom and sis tired to help him to get through it. To forget about all that happened, Harry choose to focus on himself, he started working out to lose the extra weight he gained during pregnancy, eventually started going out with his family and started shopping for college. He had 2 more months before he goes off to college so he planned mini vacations and trips to enjoy his break before academic curriculum consume him and while this strategy to avoid anything related to the baby would have worked perfectly fine if not for his lactating breasts.

After Harry gave birth his father raised the option of sending out the pumped milk to the family who adopted his baby, Harry was skeptical about it initially but eventually agreed to do so as he felt he would be contributing to the growth of the baby. So he pumps milk every day and his father arranges for it to be delivered to the family who adopted the baby. Harry knew he won't stop lactating immediately but he thought he could do it for 3 months he is in London and eventually the family would get the baby used to formula and it should be alright.

So Harry spent the next 3 months before his college started by pumping out breast milk, working out, college shopping and with mini vacations with his mom and sister, some quality family time.

 It is end of December, Harry is leaving for states tomorrow, he spent Christmas with his family at their home, and his luggage is all packed and Harry is ready to go for college leaving everything that happened over the last year behind him but there was only one thing that still bothered him, he wanted to know why Zayn never got in touch with him, if Zayn had just accepted that Harry went through with abortion or he really didn't want baby just like Harry did, so he decided to visit Zayn's family restaurant to see if could meet up him or at least know what happened or Zayn took the information, but he was disappointed because when he went inside the restaurant he could locate neither Zayn nor any of his family. After deciding to ask the cashier about Zayn details, he placed an order for some take away and when it was ready Harry asked the cashier if Zayn was around told that he was classmate of Zayn, cashier with a bright smile told him that Zayn didn't visit for the holidays and is back at college and his family went to visit him instead, he seemed really proud that Zayn went to college, with this new info Harry just thanked the cashier and left.

Harry had mixed feeling about the information he received, he kinda felt betrayed that he had to skip school one semester because of pregnancy whereas Zayn got to go college without any delay and seemed to be moving on with life perfectly fine, but he was also glad that Zayn moved on with his life without obsessing about the baby. So he went home wondering whether his feeling of betrayal is justified and the next day he woke to a new day with a promise of a new future.

It was a long flight for Harry, Airports were busy with people traveling for holidays and it was hectic, Harry was tired and jet-lagged by the time he reached campus, he went to registrations and eventually got his dorm keys after doing necessary admission process.

When Harry entered what would be his new room, he could see that his flatmate was already here as one side of the bed was filled with football and music posters and was a bit messy but was also nowhere in sight, So he selected the empty and started putting his stuff out so he could rest up for a bit, while he was getting ready to take a nap he noticed that the door to his room was opened by someone, realizing it could be his roommate he turned to greet the boy and introduce himself. 

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. I'm Assuming you are my roommate?" Harry said to the boy who about his height who was dressed in stripes and had blue eyes.

"Yeah Harry... So you finally made it!!!" the other boy said, "I'm Louis by the way, Louis Tomlinson, It great to finally meet you, hope we could get along!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes as I'm writing for the first time ever. Any ideas on what the baby name could be?? Suggestions would be great help.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn was equal parts excited and terrified after he read the message, it was an address of a local hospital just outside of London, would take him around an hour to drive there. He knows that the text meant that Harry went into labor and the baby is on his ways into a new world, he immediately did a mental checkup of if he had everything ready, baby seat was already installed in his car, the nursery is ready, he has baby bag ready with everything he would need to his baby home.

Zayn made plans with mum so that when Harry has the baby she would come and help him out for the first week so he could get used to taking care of the baby. so he called his mum to inform that Harry went into labor. With his mum's help with the newborn baby, Zayn knows he could settle into a routine and learn how to feed, clean and especially not kill a newborn baby.

When Zayn reached the hospital, he found Harry's father in the waiting room. Mr.Styles also spotted Zayn, so he got up walked towards Zayn, he could see how nervous Zayn was so he has reassured him it would be alright and informed him that Harry went into labor during the night and it would take few more hours before he had the baby. While waiting they discussed how Zayn was copping up with college and if the money he sent was enough and if needed more, to which Zayn replied by saying that he bought everything he would need and money was more than enough and thanked him for everything he was doing to help him raise the baby.

When Zayn asked him if anyone was with Harry, Mr.Styles replied that Harry's mom was with him and asked him not to worry and the labor took longer than Zayn expected it to be all while Zayn was worried about health baby and Harry. As he was waiting just outside Harry's room, Zayn could hear Harry shouting and crying because of the labor pains, he wondered if he should go and help Harry by being there for him, tell him that he is taking the baby and he would raise him by himself, but from all the information he got from Mr.Styles Zayn knew that Harry didn't even ask who is going to adopt the baby and clearly didn't want to know any details, so with great difficulty and restraint he waited for the baby to arrive.

Around 2 PM the activity around Harry's room increased and Zayn knew that any minute now he would be holding his baby, as expected within few minutes Zayn heard a shrill cry from Harry room and before he could comprehend a nurse walked out of Harry's room holding a bundle of clothes and handed it over to Zayn congratulating him.

Zayn looked bewildered when he got the baby when he saw the nurse he instinctively held out his arms suggesting the nurse to give him the baby and then the nurse placed the baby in his arms. As he held the baby in his arms, he was going through an array of emotions, but all his nerves were gone when he got to see his baby boy, he was cute, adorable and beautiful, Zayn could see both Harry and him in the boy, but predominantly him but then he opened his eyes and they were green just like Harry's mesmerizing him.

The feeling of holding his baby was just out of this world, his emotions where running high, he knew that he helped to create this new life and he felt immensely protective of the baby and Zayn knew he was gone for the baby as soon as the nurse placed him in his arms and he knows his son will be his top priority for the rest of his life.

As he was lost holding his baby, Harry father said "He is going to break millions of hearts" to which Zayn happily agreed, as his kid definitely won the genetic lottery, he was product two most beautiful human beings.

As they were talking about how the new baby boy would break hearts in future, the nurse who carried the baby out asked him if they had a name for the baby.

"Aayan Jordan Malik" Zayn said to the nurse, Zayn had been thinking of names for a long time then he finally settled on Aayan, which meant God's gift and he thought that it was an appropriate name for his son given the circumstances as he was his Gift from God, and he going to treasure him.

Harry father said that it was beautiful name and when he asked if he could hold the baby, Zayn passed him Aayan, and when the baby was got fussy nurse asked them to hand over the baby to her so she could feed him, which they did but also Zayn followed her towards the nursery as he couldn't part from Aayan. He observed the nurse when she prepared the bottle and started feeding the baby and a few minutes later she asked Zayn if he wanted to do it, to which he eagerly agreed and next thing he was sitting in a high chair and feeding his baby a bottle of milk.

After Aayan fell asleep, he placed him in the crib with the help of the nurse and sat there looking at his son. The nurse has informed him that they would observe the baby overnight and release the baby into his custody tomorrow and showed him to a place where he could sleep as well where Zayn slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

When Zayn woke up, Harry's mom was feeding his son and Mr.Styles had a birth certificate and custody papers with him and asked Zayn to sign them, which Zayn did. Zayn never met Harry's mom before, he had seen her few times but they never interacted, so he felt awkward just sitting there and observing her interact with Aayan, he felt sad thinking that Aayan would probably will never know this side of the family, so to create some memories he took out his phone ask them if he could take some pics. He got pictures of Anne feeding Aayan bottle, one more with both newly minted grandparents and Aayan and finally they asked the nurse to take a picture of them all together. Harry's mum seemed to be happy and sad about the situation, as he didn't know what to say to her so he just asked Mr.Styles how Harry was doing.

"He is doing fine Zayn, he woke up sometime back because his breasts were hurting but then he pumped the milk out and ate something and then went back to sleep," Mr.Styles said. He also told Zayn that he had arranged to get Harry's breast milk delivered to him for the next three months and he would get Harry's sign on the papers and birth certificate tomorrow before Zayn would leave the hospital.

Zayn was glad that Mr.Styles is taking care of everything but he also noticed they seemed to be a bit sad about the circumstances so he told that they could visit whenever they wanted and if Harry changes his mind about the baby, he would glad to do co-parenting thing with Harry, to which he smiled and said that there is no way they could stay back without visiting their grandson.

Harry's mum just inquired basic details about him and about the place he got, if he had any help to which he told her that his mum would be here tomorrow for around a week to show him the ropes, she seemed pleased that his family is supporting him and excused herself saying that she is going to check in on Harry. Before she left she said that Harry was young, asked Zayn to forgive him and let him back into at least their son's life if and when he comes back to them.

"We might not have been dating, but Harry always had a special place in my heart, I wish he could have given us a chance but that is not what he wants and in future if Harry ever changes his mind I would never deny my son a chance to have his family together" Zayn says which seems to please Harry's mom, as she left kissing baby Aayan on his forehead and told Zayn that he would be a great father and asked him to take care of himself and the baby.

On his first night in the new world, baby Aayan slept without any worry or crying, by next morning Zayn had a small tutorial in diaper changing and by the time they were ready to leave hospital Harry's father came along with the papers. He said his goodbye to Aayan and told Zayn to let him know if he needed anything and told to him keep in touch and send some pictures whenever he has time.

So Zayn left the hospital with a new baby in tow along with at least a day's worth of Harry's breast milk.

When he reached his home, he got baby out of his baby seat and went into their home. Even though he was anticipating this, it felt weird to bring the baby home, his mum was waiting inside the house when they arrived. His mum was just as gone with Aayan as he was, It seems that Aayan replaced Zayn as her new favorite Malik, which Zayn actually didn't mind. Since he brought the baby home, Aayan had been a very quiet baby, he is just taking his new environment with wonder and looking at Zayn like he is a God with those beautiful green eyes. 

Zayn informed his professors and student counselor of the latest development and got few days off, to get used to having a baby and all the responsibilities that came along with it. His mum was a great help in teaching him the ropes of parenting and raising a baby. It was an easy week with his mum around but when she left it took some time for Zayn to adjust to do the single parent thing but he eventually got adjusted to being a single dad.

So by the end of next week, Zayn had a new routine, he wakes up in the morning to a crying baby, goes and checks on the baby and changes the baby's diapers feeds the baby a bottle, he gets ready for his class and has his breakfast. While he is in class and at the part-time job his new nanny whom he hired for the time being as it is to soon to put a baby in the daycare will take care of the baby. Then he gets home to his baby and spends the night without any sleep as needs to feed the baby regularly and his baby loves to wake him up at odd hours.

As Zayn was still in his first semester his class schedule was hectic, he was struggling with class projects, part-time job, and baby. Taking time off made him lag behind in a lot of projects and assignments and for one of his assignment which was to be done in a team of two he had to partner up with someone else, that is how he met Liam, who without knowing Zayn circumstances was pissed at him for ditching him to do the assignment alone but after getting to know Zayn and Aayan they become fast friends and through Liam he met Niall who was Liam's roommate.

Zayn being busy with preparing for the arrival of Aayan didn't interact much with anyone else on campus, Liam is a computer major and shared a few classes with Zayn but never talked to him, when they had to do the project together he got to know Zayn and their friendship took off from there, Liam also introduced Zayn to his roommate Niall and who was very friendly and really good with babies. By the end of the semester, both Liam and Niall become an integral part of Aayan's life as they became best friends with Zayn, helping him out with the baby whenever needed.

During winter break, Zayn's family visited him and Aayan, as they never got to meet the baby till now except his mum, so they traveled to London to spend a few days with him and the newest Malik.

Aayan, an almost 3-month-old is spoiled to rotten by Zayn, Zayn doesn't follow parenting books advice so he picks up Aayan whenever he cries. dotes on him and gives him whatever he wants, and also Aayan doesn't like strangers and to get him used to new people is a nightmare as he recalled how much a month old Aayan cried whenLiamm tired to hold him for the first time, but he wormed up-to Niall easily, it was more of Niall effect but still Aayan was kind of nightmare with new people so Zayn was worried how he would react to his family.

But all of his worries were miss placed because somehow Aayan decided that he liked his family without any fuss, he charmed them with his toothless smile, by peeing on them while being changed. It was a whole week of fun and no stress for Zayn.

When Zayn started the second semester at school he was more settled into his role of the father while being a student, now he was dropping Aayan at day care when he had classes and only had a occasional baby sitter when he was working late, but the best baby sitters were his mates Liam and Niall. With every help, he could get Zayn looked forward to what the future holds for them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A lot has happened and changed over the last 6 years in Harry's life.

First of all his roommate, even though he was a lot to handle they immediately got along very well as they had a lot in common both being from England. During his first few months, Louis helped Harry a lot in settling down and getting used to classes and coursework as he missed a semester. He never asked why Harry delayed his joining and Harry never told him his reasons, despite that they became fast friends who studied together, partied together and had a lot of fun together.

As usually, Harry was really popular with both girls and boys at college too, but to get over his past Harry mostly concentrated on his studies so he doesn't repeat his past mistakes, but that didn't last long, not the pregnancy part but the hooking up part. After all, he was a teenager, who was celibate for more than a year and when almost everyone on the campus is giving you attention things are bound to happen. So he fucked around a lot, but this time he made sure to use protection with both guys and girls.

So by the end of his 2nd year Harry was notorious for his hookups, got a load of tattoos, was topping his class and was overall pleased with his life but he never visited home, maybe because it reminded him of Zayn or the baby he never kept or other reasons he was not sure, but he decided to stay away from home for now so his parents visited for most of the holidays.

Things changed during his third year, for one his relationship with Louis became complicated over one night. They were good friends, partied together and in general had a lot of fun, but because of midterms they didn't have time to go out as they were busy with exams and when they finally got time and went out, a girl propositioned both of them for a threesome, even though they had never done anything remotely sexually together till now, they agreed to go ahead with it as it would be a new experience for them but when they were fucking the girl, things got interesting. Even though Harry and Louis were close friends, it never crossed Harry mind to take things to new level, but since being in a sexually charged situation, with alcohol and some weed in their system things escalated easily, after they both fucked the girl one in her vagina and other in ass hole, they were still horny so both pounced on each other as well, they kissed each other roughly, nipped and sucked bite marks onto each other and eventually fucked each other brains out.

When they woke up the next morning, the girl from the night was sleeping one bed and they both were naked and sleeping together on another one and there was enough proof to know that both of them fucked each other anally as they were wincing from soreness in their ass and as far as Harry could recall he really enjoyed his time with Louis. From then onwards they started having sex every now and then when both of them are busy with their academics and didn't have time to go out looking for a hookup since they lived in the same room and had no feeling for each other it was really easy for a quickie. They were still seeing other people which didn't bother either of them and if someone was seriously dating anyone they would stop fucking but instantly start again once it ended.

But during summer break after their 3rd year when Louis went home and Harry stayed behind in America Harry noticed that he missed his friend, it was the first time they were apart after starting their friends with benefits relationship, so when college started again Harry and Louis had a discussion regarding their relationship, Louis also agreed that he missed Harry during holidays, as they seemed to be interested in each other and were good friends who genuinely liked one another and knew almost everything about them, they decided to give dating a try.

To Harry dating Louis was not much different from being his roommate, they were used doing most of the things together, they were also having sex before but now they were exclusive, so things were pretty smooth for them and each felt comfortable in sharing their lives with one another. So at the end of the college, when Harry was planning to work for his dad's close friend, who was CEO of a major company as his shadow so that he could understand the nitty-gritty of how to run a company, Harry asked Louis who was planning on moving to England after his education to stay behind in America with him to which Louis readily accepted, and so Louis took a job in the marketing department for a different company to gain work experience and they both also moved into new flat which was close to both their workplaces and they introduced each other to their respective families when they visited them during summer break making their relationship official to everyone in their lives.

A year after that Louis followed Harry back to London and took a position in the marketing department of Harry's company. They moved in together to a new penthouse apartment, and Harry, as he was still very young and decided that he needed more work experience and also that he should first understand how different departments of his company worked, so he decided that he would do rotation working across different functions and departments of the company for a year and at the end of year he would start working for his father as his second in command where he would play a major in all the important decision making, giving him necessary experience to take over the company eventually in 2 or 3 years when his father retires.

Even though Harry had everything he ever wanted, there are couple of days in year when Harry thinks about Zayn and the baby he gave up, the day they conceived the baby and the day he gave up the baby, during this six years, Harry never heard of Zayn again, nor inquired his parents about the baby. Even though he never wanted to know the details about the baby and Zayn, he still wondered how both of them were doing, even when Harry visited his home, he would consciously avoid any location where he might run into Zayn not even knowing if Zayn and his family were still around in the locality, it felt weird to Harry that even after six years that he felt this way about Zayn he was in a committed relationship with an amazing person who was his best friend but Harry still thought about Zayn. Harry realized that even though he never dated him, Zayn was always special to him, the way Harry crushed on him, the way he observed him, he was the person who took his anal virginity and the person who he made a baby with and Zayn was also the person he never gave a chance, sometimes Harry wonders if things would have been different if he had ever given Zayn a choice, would he still be able to have a successful career like he does now if he had got together with Zayn to raise their baby, he would never know now, cause he never gave it chance, so Harry just ignores these thoughts about Zayn and their baby and just focus on the things he has now.

There were similarities between how Harry feels about Zayn and how he feels about Louis, Harry was never emotionally attached to anyone nor has anyone ever impacted him in a way as Zayn did even before they ever had sex. Even though they never talked to each other, Zayn was the only guy who ever caught Harry's attention, he somehow drew Harry towards him, and Louis was the next person who, Harry got invested in, their friendship was spontaneous and it was easy to be around Louis, so on their anniversary when Louis popped the question to Harry if he would marry him, Harry couldn't find any reason to say no to Louis, he loved and respected him, they cared about each other very much and Louis was his best friend, they have known each other for almost six years now, and have been in relationship for 3 years, so it was very easy for Harry to say "Yes" and just like that Harry was engaged to Louis.

So when Harry turned 24, he was finally achieving his dreams, he had an amazing finance and he had everything he ever wanted.

As both of them were busy on his birthday and couldn't do anything special they decided to celebrate Harry's birthday a few days later, Louis had a special day planned for them, they slept in had first round of morning sex when Louis fucked Harry and then Louis made breakfast for Harry which they had in bed after which they went for second round of sex but now Harry fucked Louis and then after napping for sometime and then taking bath where they fucked each other again, they went for a late lunch at a very up and coming restaurant in London and after some shopping and sightseeing around London, they were spending the evening at Louis's friend's art gallery opening, he was Louis's childhood friend and whom he dated a bit for when they were in high school but broke up when they both decided to go college in different continents, now Louis friend is married and is finally opening his own gallery featuring his artist friend who predominantly works with him and also multiple other artists.

When they reached the building of art gallery, Louis got a call so he asked Harry to go ahead inside and he would meet him later. Once inside Harry took in the appearance of the gallery, the architecture was modern, with abstract art pieces and paintings on display. All walls were adorned with paintings and they were few stands with sculptures. He was mesmerized by most of the paintings he could notice tiny details common among them indicating they were done by the same painter, so forgetting about waiting for Louis, he starting strolling around the gallery completely lost in paintings and the messages they conveyed.

Harry always found it difficult to understand paintings, he knows artists convey different emotions, feelings, views, experiences which are close to them by their artwork but so far he was never really compelled or moved by someone's art before, but what Harry was seeing now were a totally different ball game, most of the paintings were drawing him in, somehow he felt like he understood the message artist tried to convey in these paintings, it was a totally new feeling for Harry, it was like he instantly fell in love with the paintings and he really wanted to buy few of them for his place so placed bids on few of them which spoke most to him.

As he wondering around lost in the world of paintings and art, he spotted a boy sitting alone, the boy seemed like he was hiding from someone, and Harry seeing no adult around thought he should ask the boy if he was alright or if he is lost and needed help finding his parents. As Harry walked towards the boy and saw his face clearly he felt something familiar about the boy, his facial expression, the scowl on his face reminded him of someone he used to know, but he was not able to recall who exactly it was.

As he was staring at the boy, he noticed the boy was trying to gain his attention by waving a hand in front of his eyes and then he heard the boy say with a scowl on his face "You know, It is rude to stare at people like that!!"

Harry was amused by the boy and his antics, he was just very cute and he wanted to know more about him so he just said: "Sorry, You just seem so familiar, I was wondering if I ever met you before!!"

"I look like my dad, you might know him, he is the artist who painted all of these," the boy said motioning towards the paintings on the walls, and with new beam to his face and a big grin he added, "He is amazing right??"

The boy seemed to be really proud of his dad, and Harry couldn't disagree with him regarding the painting though they were amazing, so he just nodded in agreement.

"I'm Harry by the way", Harry introduced himself still wondering where the boy's parents are.

The boy said "I'm Aayan, It means God's gift" and then went onto explain more about his name. Aayan was really cute, he had a familiarity which Harry couldn't quite place it, but as the boy explained his name, they have fallen into easy conversation about his school and his pet dog Boris and Harry found himself talking easily about his life and the pets he had when he was a kid, it was a really easy conversation.

"So why are you sitting alone here? and where is your dad?" Harry asked still wondering why his parents left the boy alone.

This seemed to dampen his mood a bit as he answered: "I'm hiding from him!"

"And why are we hiding from your dad again?" Harry asked to know the reason and thinking if should ask the security to help him locate the boy's father who might be worried about his son.

"He is angry with me today. It was not my fault ok... There is this girl at school who said something bad which I didn't like, so I pulled her hair, which my teacher saw, and then she complained to my dad when he came to pick me up from school. He said he would deal with me once we are done with the gallery opening today. So I'm hiding here so he can't find me." Aayan said with a mischievous grin on his face.

As he was explaining to Aayan how worried his father might be as he could not locate him, Harry heard a very familiar voice say "There you are Harry, I was looking all over for you", when Harry looked up he saw Louis along with a blonde, who seemed to be of their age, who Harry assumed should be Niall, walking towards him.

When Louis approached him, Harry leaned forward and pecked him on lips and told him that he was lost looking at the painting, as he was talking to Louis he noticed Aayan happily jumping into Niall arms shouting "uncle Niall" and then talking his ear out. 

Then Louis introduced him to Niall, Harry greeted and he also enquired about Aayan's parents, to which Niall told him that Aayan's father was his and his husband's best friend and also that they were his godparents and asked him not to worry.

When Niall mentioned that he should introduce Harry to his husband and Aayan's father they decided to find them but Aayan wanted to be carried by Harry which took all of them totally by surprise, that the boy wormed up to Harry so quickly. 

As they were walking, Aayan was animatedly talking to Harry about himself, his dad's painting and what he knew about them, he also pointed to a painting which he and his dad did together, more like where he spoiled his dad painting which Harry found totally adorable, As Harry was totally concentrating on Aayan he did not notice when they finally reached Aayan's father, who had his back turned against him and was talking to someone else, but on hearing Aayan's voice he turned around and finally Harry knew why he found the boy so familiar as he was face to face with none other than Zayn who was looking back at him with an equally surprised and shocked expression.

First of all Zayn was shocked to see Harry and mortified to see Aayan with Harry, he didn't know if Harry figured out that Aayan was their son and was also confused as to why Harry was even carrying his son who seemed very happy to be in Harry's hold, but as Zayn noticed that Harry was equally shocked to find him he figured Harry didn't know who Aayan was but his question regarding why Harry was here was answered when Niall introduced Harry saying he is Louis's finance, whom he had met a time or two before when Louis was hanging out with Niall.  

"Ah.. Hi... I'm Zayn" Zayn said to Harry nonchalantly like they have never met before or like they didn't make Aayan together and took Aayan from Harry's arms.

Even though Harry was surprised to see Zayn, he was not surprised by his behavior, he understood why Zayn would behave this way and so Harry just introduced himself and gave Aayan to Zayn and then went about talking to Niall and Louis, as Zayn concentrated on Aayan, asking him about his whereabouts, on background Zayn could hear them discussing mundane things. 

Zayn remembers the day very vividly when two years ago after visiting Harry for his summer, Des styles told him that Harry introduced someone to them. Over the past six years, Harry's parents were a constant part of Zayn and Aayan's life, even though they never met neither his friends nor his family, Style's visited him and their grandson one or twice a year and sent gifts for Christmas, birthday's and any other important occasion. Now and then, they would casually share some minor information regarding Harry's life with him, Zayn has never asked them about Harry neither directly nor indirectly but they did it anyway. Just before what would be their first summer break from college Mr.Styles said "Oh, we are visiting Harry for holidays", which implied to Zayn that Harry is not planning on coming back home, similar to that they kept on passing him different information about Harry.

It seems like Harry's father noticed that Zayn never dated anyone even when he could, and giving the information that Harry introduced them to his boyfriend seemed like nudge from Mr.Styles telling him that Harry won't come back to him, that Harry was in serious enough relationship that he decided to introduce his family to his boyfriend and vice versa and it is time for him to move on.

Zayn was not devastated but his hopes of having Aayan's family together were shattered, It was not like Zayn was waiting for Harry to come back for him, but he thought one day he might come back for Aayan and would give his son option of having his both parents together completing his family and Zayn thought he should be available if Harry ever decides to do that, but now he knows it is lost cause.

When he and Liam went drinking next time on his prompting, Liam could see Zayn was upset about something but he never asked him what was wrong, and he was just there for his friend. Liam had always wanted to set up Zayn with people, Zayn was really popular in college and a lot of them who had a crush on him would always ask Liam to set them up, initially he use to tell Zayn whenever someone asked about him, but Zayn always shot him down, told Liam that he was not looking for a relationship right now and his sole focus was his son, so Liam stopped asking after sometime, he understood that it had to with other father of Aayan, so when a drunk Zayn asked Liam who recently asked him about Zayn, he just nodded as he understood why Zayn was asking this, so told him that he knew the right person.

Zayn never dated in his life before, the only person he ever had sex with was with Harry, so he was nervous about the date Liam set him up with, even though Perrie was good looking and they dated for a while, Zayn soon understood she was not one for them and after her he dated a few more people but they were in college and were not looking for serious relationship and even if someone was looking for one, Zayn was never able to picture that person with him and Aayan as a family, it never felt right to him, so after few trysts at dating Zayn decided to stick to one night stand and quickies, because deep down he knew who was perfect fit for their family.

So standing there looking at Harry with a big rock on the finger and happily talking to finance, Zayn just wanted to get out of there. So he told them that he was leaving and said his goodbye to everyone and left with Aayan.

Zayn didn't know Harry was engaged, Mr. Styles stopped informing him about Harry after the 'meeting new boyfriend' information, Zayn liked it that way because knowing these details about Harry was not doing him any good so he never asked them about Harry, but now knowing Harry committed himself to someone else made Zayn angry for a plethora of reasons, but more importantly he was sad, he is feeling like he and his son were not good enough for Harry to at-least give them chance, because when it was about them, Harry wanted to focus on his career but now he was engaged to someone, Zayn knows it is stupid to feel like this but Harry never even tried to find his own kid.

These last six years had been really hectic for Zayn, with a baby to raise, making money and establishing his career. Over the course of college Zayn participated in multiple painting competitions, which he got to know form his professors who were impressed by his work and it worked well for Zayn, his paintings were always successful at the exhibitions and competitions, soon he was getting requests from people for his work and he started working for different gallery's and curators, creating connections and marketing himself, because of his hard work by the end of college he was able to payback Mr.Styles as he promised he would do, later he bought a house for his parents back at home and kept on helping them financially, helped his sisters with their education and finally bought a amazing three storey house in London for himself and Aayan where he has his art studio, which was near to an amazing school for Aayan, had a big backyard with pool and everything.

Niall become his personal agent of sort and Zayn joined Liam as a creative partner for his software company which they started after college, where Zayn consulted now and again, he was well settled, he was no longer the poor kid who couldn't afford anything, his parents and Style's were happy that he succeeded in life and proud of him for everything he had done in life.

He has an amazing life, and more than that he had an awesome six-year-old who was intelligent, kind, compassionate and adorable and more than anything Zayn was just super proud of his kid and how he is growing up to be, except for few things like today when his teacher complained but overall his kid was just great, so Zayn decided to ignore Harry and his finance, he would hardly ever going to meet them, seeing he met Louis only twice till now and that too was in passing. Glancing over the passenger seat towards his son, who sleeping like an angel Zayn thought that him and Harry were probably never meant to be and he got his son, they were there for each other and neither of them needed Harry in their lives, they are gonna be alright even without Harry as they were till now, mostly it gonna hurt seeing Harry settling down with someone else and happily having their own kids but you know life is a bitch it hurts and it not perfect, you just gotta push through, who knows hopefully he might just find someone at the end of the tunnel just like Harry did, with thought Zayn drove towards his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero clue about artists, galleries or agents, so please excuse my mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

Harry was shocked to see Zayn, even though Zayn was initially shocked to see him but then he responded as if he didn't knew Harry at all and Harry went along with his ruse just so that he didn't make a scene, as he never told Louis about Zayn or about the baby, and he definitely didn't want to tell him this way, he was actually planning on never telling him till now as he thought, it was his past which he would never have to deal with but for sure doesn't want to spring it on Louis this way, and he was also not sure what or how to tell him actually.

As far as Harry knew his parents gave up the baby for adoption, but here, he was in front of Zayn who is holding a kid who looks almost like him, calling him dad, did Zayn get someone else pregnant too while he got Harry pregnant?? Is he raising that kid with his partner now? 

Did he adopt a baby?? No, the kid looks too much like Zayn to be adopted Harry thought.

Is Aayan his kid? Why was their kid with Zayn, did his parents lie to him about giving up the baby for adoption??

Multiple questions were swarming in Harry's head giving him a headache, when Zayn said he was leaving Harry didn't want him to go, he wanted to know more details about Aayan, but he thought he should talk to his parents first before talking to Zayn, they are the only people who could probably give him answers.

Even though Harry wanted to leave the gallery immediately after Zayn left, he didn't want to rush out of there raising unnecessary suspicions, so he went along with Niall and Louis, got introduced to Liam, made small talk and plans to have dinner at their place next weekend. Harry was just going through motions right now, he is just nodding whenever his brain said to do so, smiling when he thought appropriate and was not registering what they were actually talking about.

After hour or so when Louis asked if he wanted to head home, Harry was relieved that they are finally getting out of here, he just nodded and then they said their goodbyes to Niall and Liam and walked towards their car, Louis didn't notice that Harry was feeling off so he went on blabbering and gushing about meeting Niall and how excited he was about their plans for next weekend.

As they drove towards their flat, Harry was thinking when he should go and talk to his father, It was around nine PM which is pretty late for his parents but with all the questions in his head he was getting too antsy and needed to do this now, if not he would feel miserable all night, so when they reached their flat, he told Louis that something urgent came up and needs to go see his father now and told Louis not to wait up for as he might sleep at his parents place and will come back tomorrow, Louis for the first time noticing how off Harry was just agreed by nodding his head and got out of the car.

Harry reached his parents London house in record time, luckily they were not yet asleep, when his father saw him he knew something was wrong, so he just motioned him to sit down and asked he wanted anything to drink, Harry just said water, so his dad went and got some and Harry drank the entire bottle in one go.

As Harry still didn't say anything his father prompted him by asking "What happened, Harry??"

Harry wanted to laugh at the question, all these years he thought his baby was given up for adoption but now he is not sure of anything anymore.

If Aayan was his baby, then he probably thinks Harry has abandoned him for his career which was more important than the baby but that was not the reason why Harry gave him up. He just can't imagine what would that mean, his baby thinking he abandoned him. If Aayan was his baby then he had a boy, was Aayan his baby? did his baby think that Harry abandoned him because he didn't love him and put his career above his own kid.... Harry was lost in mental monologue but came out of it when his father shook him.

Harry saw the concern on his dad's face, so he just blurted out "I ran into Zayn, today!!!".

His dad's reaction changed into something like he understands why Harry was behaving this way now, like knowing what was the exact reason for his freak out and then Harry added: "There was a boy with him, around 6 I guess...."

He looked up at his dad for any signs of recognition or anything but he just seemed pensive and then his father asked: "What do you want to know Harry?"

"Everything..." Harry shouted "Who is the kid? Is he mine? but...... you said you gave him up for adoption like I asked if he is mine did you lie to me about adoption or did something go wrong? what happened???... Why does Zayn has the kid.... tell me everything?" he blurted a list of question he wanted an immediate answer for.

As Harry was on verge of panic attack, his father got up fetched him few more bottles of water, walked back towards Harry, passed one to Harry, he took one and placed other in the center of the table.

"Yes Harry, Aayan is your's and Zayn's Son," Harry's father said to him.

Just this tiny bit of information invoked array of emotions in him, he has a boy and he held his baby today for the first time ever and he didn't even know about it, when he saw the kid he though his parents were reckless for leaving a kid like that without supervision, but he was the reckless parent who abandoned his baby without even seeing his face. Tears flooded Harry eyes, seeing his son crying Harry father moved closer to him, held him in a tight hug and started soothing him saying that Aayan was a wonderful baby and Zayn is doing his very best in raising him.

The words from his father didn't offer any comfort to Harry and he thought as he went to study in America, Zayn was here alone taking care of their baby, he doesn't even how Zayn did it alone, he just felt like he was the most selfish person ever.

As Harry was uncontrollably sobbing, his dad held his chin up and told him "Harry you know you didn't do anything wrong right? You just wanted the baby to have best circumstances? Zayn thought he could do it all by himself,.... baby both of your decisions were not wrong, both of you were right in your way!!"

Even though the logical part of his brain was telling Harry that his dad was right but a small emotional part of him was just telling him that he abandoned his baby.

Harry still didn't know the whole story but he is so tired and emotionally drained from all the crying, he fell asleep in his father arms sobbing like a baby. Des made Harry comfortable on the sofa and went to sleep as well, as he knows they will have a rough and long day tomorrow and he would need all the rest he could get.

  _Harry was chasing after Aayan and somehow he was never able to get to him, Louis was there but he is another direction and Aayan was running towards Zayn..._

Harry suddenly woke up... he was dreaming, it was a weird dream and then he realized he was sleeping on his parents sofa, then he recalled yesterday events, how Aayan was his kid, Zayn raising him and how he cried to sleep in his father's arms... so much had happened in a single day, he is still not able to grasp all the information. Till now he was living with so many perceptions without actually seeking the truth, all of those broke within a single day. Then Harry heard his father calling him to come and join them for breakfast.

He could again feel the tears and emotions welling up but he didn't want to break down again so he got up to have breakfast with his dad and mom and listen to them as they tell him what happened.

They had a quiet breakfast without much discussion about Aayan or Zayn after that they got coffee and moved onto living room where there was a huge file lying on the table when Harry tries to open it his father told him that it was for later, and then he started telling him what happened.

How Zayn came running after Harry after he left their family restaurant and Zayn's discussion with his own father and Zayn's response to Harry's decision of giving up the baby for adoption and how Zayn planned on quitting college to provide for the baby and how his father eventually helped him financially so that Zayn could go to college, how Zayn was present when Harry was in labour, and also how Zayn repaid all the money Harry's father loaned him, he told Harry everything, how they met Aayan now and again and finally told Harry that the folder had pictures of Aayan and memories they made with him over the years so far, his father told Harry that he could see them if he wanted to.

Harry didn't know what he wanted to do, that was a lot of information suddenly slapped on him, so he just told his father that he doesn't know if he wants to see the pictures yet but he asked if he could hold onto them for now and saying he needs to process everything and walked towards his room for privacy.

Once alone inside the room, Harry collapsed against the door, so much happened he never knew anything, as he thought Zayn wanted to keep the baby, do the noble thing, and by what his dad told him, so far Zayn did an amazing job all by himself.

So many thoughts were going through his head and he just wanted to rest, for now, so he walked towards the bed and crashed on it and slowly slipped into deep slumber.

Harry had a pitiful sleep with dreams about Aayan, Zayn, and Louis with multiple outcomes, he was always chasing Aayan whom he could never catch who was always running towards Zayn, whenever he caught Aayan, Zayn had a sad expression on his face, he didn't like any of the dreams and their outcomes and eventually woke up feeling more restless.

Harry had grabbed the water bottle from the bedside table and dunked entire bottle of water, he sat up, noticed the folder, he picked it up and decided to go through it, it was a sorta like a journal with first picture being of his mum feeding a bottle to Aayan, seems to be taken with phone camera and then he read the title 'the day Aayan came into this world his grandma, grandpa and his dad' and then he noticed other pics in the same page, one with was with his dad, one with his dad and mom and then another only with Zayn and last one with all three of them, Harry thought about that day, how he didn't even want to see his baby's face, but Zayn was just waiting outside the room waiting for the baby, then he went through more pages they all same format, like the day Aayan walked first, his first birthday, first day of school etc., and pictures from each of those days

Aayan was all smiles and happy in most of the pictures, they were all beautiful, then Harry thought that he missed so much of his baby's life.

By the time Harry was done with folder he noticed it was getting dark again, he checked his phone he had a missed call and message from Louis, he read the message which said "spoke to your dad, he said you were sleeping and you guys were late into discussion yesterday... come home soon, missing you....... love Lou".

He felt a bit guilty for lying to Louis like this, he knows if he tells Louis, he would understand and be there for him but Harry is not yet ready to do that, before that he needs to speak to Zayn, so he gets up to get fresh and walks downstairs, asks his dad for Zayn's number and address feeds them in mobile and walks out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar errors :( !!!

It took Harry more than hour to drive to Zayn's neighborhood, mostly because of early evening traffic on a Saturday, as he looked for the exact house he spotted a three storey mansion, the fact that the house itself wasn't too far from his own apartment made him a bit happy, he is still not sure if wants or needs to be in Aayan's life, but if they do decide to do something on those terms, it would be easy for him to be part of their lives.

As he stopped in the driveway, Harry got out of his car, the architecture of exterior of the house was old with stone walls, it was a really big house though, there was a fence with a small gate, he opens it and walked inside and up the front porch, he rang the doorbell, and waited for the door to open.

As he waited for someone to open the door Harry was nervous, he didn't call Zayn before coming here, he didn't know what to say, he is still not sure why he is here and what he wants to say and what he is trying to achieve, but Harry for the first time in his life just wanted to talk to Zayn instead of just pushing him away from his life, so he waited for the door to open.

Zayn put Aayan to bed after getting home yesterday and even though he tried to sleep but with hardly any luck, he turned, twisted and barely slept all night, he had weird dreams and woke up much earlier than does usually but once Aayan was up he was at least able to put thoughts about Harry aside as he was busy with Aayan.

He first inquired Aayan about his teacher's complaint of him pulling another girl's hair, to which his son told him that she just said a bad word which he didn't like so he got angry and pulled her ribbon, so Zayn tired to make him understand that when someone makes you angry, you talk it out instead of resorting to any form of aggressive behavior and made his son promise not to do that again and also that he would apologize to the girl. They also had a long discussion about being violent towards his peers and friends and how engaging in physical altercations is not always and mostly never the right thing to do. Even though he said that to Aayan, he knew Aayan was a very sensitive kid and was not easily provoked so they had to some mistake on the girl's part so he decided to talk to the teacher about it and if possible to the girl and her parents.

As it was February and cold outside, Zayn and Aayan stayed indoors throughout the day painting then Aayan played some instruments which he started learning recently and then as exhaustion caught up to Aayan after lunch, he slept.

As Aayan was sleeping Zayn went into doing his weekend chores, and all his thoughts were back on Harry, as he was not able to focus on anything he decided to go into his studio to paint some, painting always feels therapeutic to Zayn, it has been a way or outlet for his emotions. He was lost to world, his surrounding and time as he started drawing on the canvas, he didn't know how long how was in his studio lost in colors but was brought back by the ring of the doorbell, Zayn was surprised as he was not expecting any guests today as they usually spent their Saturday's in Liam and Niall's company either at their place or his friends alternating, and they have decided not to do anything today as all of them would be exhausted from the hectic gallery opening, so wondering who it could he made his way downstairs, checked in on Aayan who was still asleep and then went to open the door.

 As Zayn opened the door he was surprised to see Harry at the door but what startled him the most was the appearance of Harry, his eyes were puffy and red like he cried all night, he was still wearing clothes from yesterday, his hair all messy and he looked really tired and apprehensive like he was expecting Zayn to shut the door on his face.

Zayn did not know what to say so he just said "Hi....!!"

When Zayn opened the door Harry thought that Zayn would be angry to find him at his house but he was relieved that Zayn didn't close the door on his face, with a small smile Harry replied "Hi.... " and then blabbered "I know I came out of the blue, but I was wondering if we could .... I don't know talk... I'm not sure....".

Zayn figured Harry was talking about their son and he was sure that he didn't want Harry to meet Aayan yet knowing their history, but he thought since Harry was at his door something might have changed, so a small hope bloomed in him even-though Harry has never shown any interest in getting to know him or his baby or even being associated with them, he hoped for their situation might change now, Harry seemed grown up and matured and probably there is small chance Aayan could have both his dads, so he said "I assume you know about Aayan...and you want to meet him??"

"Yeah, I went to my dad's after running into you yesterday at the gallery, he told me about Aayan.... I'm not sure if I want to meet him yet though, I'm a mess right now and I want to be you know more composed and sure of things if and when I do it,..... I don't know I just came, I guess to talk to you, which we never did actually,......" and continue to blabber whatever came to his mouth.

Zayn stopped him by saying "Do you want to come in, so we could sit down and talk, Aayan is taking his afternoon nap anyway so it would be just us...."

Harry was relieved at that and he nodded and followed Zayn into the house, the interior of the house of was very modern compared to its old-fashioned exterior, it was well fitted with all modern appliance and even looked like it went a lot of renovation to keep it up to date, Harry's internal monologue was broken by Zayn when he asked him if he would like anything to drink, Harry replied he would like some water and then after grabbing some water Zayn guided him towards the living room where they could talk.

As they sat down, Harry was again short of words as he was not able to put his thoughts into words.. so he was just staring into his bottle of water trying form a coherent sentence and organize his thought process, Zayn was also simultaneously not sure what to say to Harry, he had slight understanding why Harry was here but he was not totally sure, it was really awkward as this was probably the first when they were sitting face to face with each other to talk without being drunk, so Zayn just cleared his throat so as to get Harry attention to make him speak.

Harry was thinking how to start or where to start and what to say then he chuckled, looked up to Zayn and said "I actually don't know why I'm here, I met this boy yesterday who was really cute and adorable and whom I instantly liked, then I ran into you, I had all these questions like if Aayan was our kid or if you had kid with someone else... I don't know most of them were stupid but yeah I was freaking out, so I went to my dad's knowing he would most of my answers and he did actually, then he showed me pictures of Aayan he had.... I just feel horrible, I feel like I have abandoned my baby you know, I was not planning on abandoning him I just wanted him to have loving family, who were ready for kids, not two teenagers who were too horny to use protection.... my mistake was I took all decisions for you as well I guess, probably I should had this discussion with you long ago...but I knew what you would have wanted to keep the baby and I didn't think that it would be right for baby, neither for you and nor for me, I knew you would have wanted to raise the baby together, I pictured that life and I thought I would probably come to resent you and the baby later for making me choose family over my career and I made an assumption that you might feel like that too as well.... I didn't knew if I was right or wrong, it felt right for me at the moment, I'm still not sure if is right or wrong.... I never wanted you to, you know do it alone, if my dad had said anything I might have ... I not sure what I might have done... where we might be.... I'm not really sure want you need or what Aayan needs.... " and Harry was almost choking up on verge on crying.

Zayn who patiently heard Harry's monologue had already come to terms with what he said a long time ago, truth is that he had never blamed Harry for anything and he knew all along that what Harry said was right, if they had discussed at that time Zayn would have told Harry that he wants to raise the baby, not raising his own was never an option for him, which would have either forced Harry to stay in England or forced Zayn to move to America, either way there was a possibility that both of them would have ended up hating each other for stopping them following their own dreams which would have created a toxic environment for their baby.

Things happened, but now both of them were content in their respective lives now, so Zayn didn't see any point in blaming one another for their decisions and dragging this on forever so he said the same to Harry and also told him that they should focus on their future rather than analyzing their past decisions. Zayn was not totally over their past but he knew nothing good is going come of by delving into their past.

Harry was glad that Zayn understood why he did things the way he did and was not blaming him for abandoning them but he was not sure how Aayan felt, so when asked Zayn about the same he said "I told him he has another dad, he doesn't know much details, he just knows we were young when we made him and things didn't work between us so we are not together anymore .... ".

"Does he never ask about me?" Harry asked.

"He does, sometimes.. I just told him you would have been with us if you could have.. I know its wrong to lie but he is so young and I didn't want to tell him entire story right now" Zayn replied.

Aayan other father was always sore subject between them, Zayn knew that one day Aayan would ask him about his other parent but was still not ready when it happened for the first as he assumed Aayan would be a little bit older but just after few days after he started school, a 3-year-old Aayan came to him and asked "Daddy, where is my mommy??" in his baby language. He was cute when asking, Zayn didn't even know whether he should marvel about how adorable his son is or worry about what to tell his son, but he couldn't ignore those innocent green eyes as they stared at him for an answer so he explained to Aayan he had another daddy who carried him in tummy but who is not with them right now because he was in America studying.

Aayan was too smart for himself after taking in Zayn's response, his next question why his mommy-daddy is in America and not with him like all others were. His questions were causing Zayn to worry about his son if he was feeling abandoned, and even though technically Harry did abandon them he didn't want his son feeling not wanted so he tried to explain his best that they were young and his mommy-daddy was not ready to have baby so he gave him to Zayn and how he was the best gift he ever got as a surprise and how much he loved him.

After their small talk Aayan was really very down for the next few days, eventually, a trip to Disneyland with his favorite uncles, aunts, and daddy made him smile again, after that he frequently asked questions about Harry but nothing about why he was not with them.

So when Zayn saw that Aayan had a longing took towards his friends who had both of their parents at their school functions unlike Aayan who had only Zayn with him, Zayn was devastated. Then Liam and Niall came to his rescue and from then onwards whenever Aayan had anything in school where parents could attend he had the biggest entourage as all of his family members whoever was in the city would attend but Zayn, Liam, and Niall were always a constant fixtures, they wanted to show Aayan that even-though he doesn't have both of his parents, he has the best family and they love him the most.

"I'm not saying that he is sad without you in his life but I know he would be more happy with you in it, he has a great family, who love him to death including your parents Harry.... I don't know what you want in life now, I see you that you are changed now and probably have different goals in life than you were at 17, and it is okay you know if you don't want to part of his life, when Aayan is old enough I'll tell him, I'm sure he will understand, but I don't want you to force yourself to do something which you don't want to do, think about it, take some time, Aayan doesn't know who you are..... I want you to make a clear decision on what role you want in his life as his other dad or like as a friend or an acquaintance. You need to understand that if we tell him that you are his other dad then there would no going back from that, and if change your mind later to cut off totally it would really hurt him so you gotta commit to it cause I'm not going to sit around and see you hurt my son" Zayn said and added "Why don't you take some time and think about it, lets share numbers and let me know, we can take it from there, yeah?"

Harry understood Zayn's position, he was trying to protect his son, so far Harry's track record has been bad and Harry also didn't want to do anything that would hurt his son either, so he agreed to that and shared his number for the first time with Zayn and said his goodbye and left.

As he was driving towards his home, he thought if he should tell Louis yet, but he decided not to for now and postpone it to until he knows what he wants. when he reached home Louis was sleeping on the couch, so Harry went to bathroom to get fresh and wash off, as he was relaxing in bath tub he thought about what he wanted and what would be best for Aayan, the kid was adorable if not in father capacity he wanted to be in Aayan's life anyway possible there was no doubt about it but he also doesn't want to hide that fact that he was his father and he wants to tell the kid eventually, he was old enough now and he actually wanted to be a part of Aayan's life, even-though they seemed to be fine without him, he knew every kid needs both parents, and he didn't want his son to feel like Harry has abandoned him, he is ready for a personal life now instead just a professional one, he is getting married to Louis, not in the near future but you know they are engaged, and being in Aayan life is not going to hinder any of his professional dreams, with that determination he went into the kitchen to grab a bite and wake up his fiance.

Over the next week, Harry told Zayn that he wants to be part of Aayan life in whatever capacity they would let him be and they both agreed not to tell Aayan about Harry right away as they both felt they should work on their existing bond and when Harry feels totally confident about himself they could tell Aayan who he is to him, since they already had plans to have lunch at Niall's house next weekend they decided to stick to it and meet up there and Harry couldn't wait to meet Aayan again and get to know more about his son.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long and any grammar mistakes!!

Over the next week Zayn and Harry had been in constant discussion how they should proceed further, when they would or should tell Aayan and they have finally come to a conclusion that for now, Harry should just interact with Aayan as a family friend and then they can see how things go and decide later based on circumstances. Plan was that they would meet at Niall's for lunch next Saturday where Harry could meet Aayan again so he was eagerly waiting for that.

On Saturday Harry was excited and petrified because today, he would be meeting Aayan, now knowing that he is his son, last time he met boy he was just random cute kid in an art gallery who seemed to be lost, but today he is meeting his son for the first time and he was not sure how things would turn out. Last time when they met, he and Aayan got on pretty well at the gallery but he was still worried and he was definitely more concerned about how Aayan would react to him when he would learn that Harry was his other father.

As they were driving towards the address Harry noticed that Niall's house was not very far from Zayn's place it was actually in the same street few houses down from Zayn's and from outside the architecture was modern unlike Zayn's which has an old-fashioned exterior which was more of his taste.

As Niall opened door and greeted each of them by placing kiss on their cheeks, Harry could hear Aayan voice in the background playing and giggling. Harry looked in the direction from where the voice was coming from, Aayan also looked up and his face instantly beamed with happiness when he saw Harry and with shout of "haarreeeh" Aayan ran towards Harry and jumped on him and noticing Aayan running towards him Harry was ready for the jump so he immediately caught him and hugged him.

Hugging Aayan Harry had a mirage of emotions running through his mind and was so overwhelmed by them, that he almost cried happy tears.

Harry didn't expect Aayan to run towards him like that when he looked at Zayn the expression on his face told him that neither did Zayn, but he seemed happy that Aayan liked Harry. Harry was on cloud nine holding Aayan and then placed a kiss on the forehead and greeted him asking how his school was and after that Harry was lost in Aayan's world as Aayan pulled him towards his toys where he was playing. He hardly noticed Louis who was engaged in a conversation with Niall, Liam, and Zayn, he didn't try to socialize with Niall and Liam which made him kinda feel bad as he was there to be Louis plus one for a sort of lunch date but his son was animatedly telling him how his last week was and what he had done at school and what he drew which seemed definitely far more exciting than some polite social talk as he hardly knew them. After some time he noticed Zayn was sitting with Harry and Aayan and was listening to their conversation with a wide grin on his face.

Weird thing for Harry was how Aayan didn't want to let go of him, when it was time for lunch Aayan threw a tantrum that he wanted to have lunch with Harry by his side, when Zayn tried to tell Aayan not to be brat Harry insisted that it was absolutely fine with him and rest of the day continued in the same fashion Aayan having a play date with Harry.

At Aayan insistence they all sat down to watch "Finding Nemo" and Aayan continued his monopoly over Harry by sitting on his lap and not even budging when Zayn asked him to sit with him. Payne's TV room was big with a comfortable sitting arrangement, Louis was sitting between Harry and Liam. Zayn was on one side of Harry and Niall was sitting in Liam's Lap. For most of the movie Niall, Liam and Louis were in constant murmuring as were Harry and Aayan with Zayn watching them.

As the exhaustion of day's event caught up-to Aayan he slowly drifted off to sleep in Harry's Lap and then Harry adjusted Aayan horizontally in his lap holding his head against his shoulder and chest so that Aayan could be comfortable.

Noticing the movement beside him Louis said: "He seems to pretty taken with you, I didn't know you like kids that much....." 

"I never said I didn't like kids.... other than that it is very easy to like Aayan .....he is an adorable and cute kid...." Harry said.

Harry and Louis never discussed anything about having kids so far, they both knew Harry could get pregnant and they didn't even know if Louis was a carrier or not and they assumed he was not as he never got pregnant when harry fucked him once without a condom and a few times afterwards. Medically there is very low chance of a carrier getting another carrier pregnant and only could happen with fertility drug and treatments which sounds very off-putting to Harry, that's why he always kinda slacks about using protection whenever he tops but besides that Louis never mentioned himself being a carrier and with Harry insisting taking on birth-control and protection every-time Louis fucked him, Louis knew that he was a carrier. Harry was not sure if he wanted to get pregnant again, and it was the first time the topic of kids was brought in between them so Harry threaded very carefully and with ease diverted the topic off kids to something very basic.

As the credits were rolling Zayn pointed towards a sleeping Aayan in arms asked him to hand him over so that he could put him to bed so that Harry could get comfortable. Even though it was logical Harry didn't want to part with Aayan so pulled Aayan closer towards him and insisted that he would do it himself. Louis who was watching this interaction laughed with amusement pointed out by asking Harry if he was planning on stealing Zayn's kid, Niall and Liam also joined in on the chirping and commented on how attached Aayan is with Harry and how rare it was, as Aayan never gets close to someone so easily.

Harry kinda felt attacked by Louis statement, he was definitely not planning on stealing Aayan but he was sure he is going to part of Aayan life as his dad. He was about to make a witty remark but when Zayn said that he would show Harry towards Aayan's room he got up and followed Zayn.

They made their way silently towards Aayan room in the Paynes house which seems to have Batman and dinosaurs as a theme. Harry tucked in Aayan nicely and turned around to a Zayn who was standing against the door and smiling proudly at the picture in front of him, and said "You are very natural with him, you know....." and continued "If anyone saw you how you are with Aayan they wouldn't even question if you are his parent or not."

Harry felt good and proud of himself as Zayn complimented him, he was terrified of how today would turn out but so far it has been good actually the best and he is looking forward to more days spent in Aayan's company.

 Even though it was easy between Harry and Aayan, there is still slight awkwardness between zayn and harry but they never address it and they don't discuss their past, they only focus on Aayan. Over the next few weeks they meet multiple times, and slowly Harry and Louis are added to Zayn's weekend routine.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Last 3 months, Harry has been a constant in Zayn and Aayan's life. Initially, he was only meeting with Aayan on weekends but started meeting up with Aayan and Zayn without Louis during weekdays for ice cream or stroll around the park and eventually also started picking up Aayan from school when no one was available to pick him. He also learned a couple of new things about Zayn's life since high school, like how never dates anyone, which made him wonder what could be the reason behind it, was it cause he never had time being a single father or was there something more to it but he let it slide for the time being.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry was excited today, Aayan wanted to go out with Harry to zoo or someplace, as it would really random for only Harry to join them Zayn made plan where all of them would go to water-park where Aayan could place other kids and couples could have sort of weekend getaway and they were meeting at Niall's place as usual.

When they reached Niall place it was quiet and he couldn't spot Aayan or Zayn anywhere which raise his hackles immediately as Aayan is always energetic waiting for him whenever they had meeting plans and when Niall told him that Aayan has a cold and was sick so Zayn and Aayan won't be joining them, Harry totally lost it, he was angry that Zayn never called and told him Aayan was sick, he was also worried about Aayan too, so without thinking about the surrounding or people around him, he immediately called Zayn.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Aayan was sick" Harry yelled at Zayn instead of greeting.

As the conversation between Harry and Zayn was continuing three pairs of confused and stunned eyes were staring at Harry. Louis didn't understand why Harry was so angry at Zayn for not telling Aayan was sick. He thought even-though over the past few months Harry was getting really close to the boy, but still, he had no right to shout at Zayn not telling him if the boy sick was. 

Harry continued arguing with Zayn about how he should have told him that Aayan was sick and how much worried he was about their kid, and eventually when it slipped that Aayan was his son out of Harry's mouth he could hear a collective gasp from the surrounding.

As Harry heard a collective gasp, he realized he just made a huge announcement in front of everyone, he turned towards Louis who had a shocked look on his face. Conversation with Zayn as assured him that Aayan has a basic cold which is going around in his class nothing serious, but he was still worried this was first the boy was sick since he met him and he is not able to shake of worry, but he also understands that he needs to talk to Louis and explain to him, so tells Zayn that he would drop by after talking to Louis and cut the call.

* * *

 Louis was shocked when he heard Harry say that Aayan was his son, he heard the story from Niall how whoever gave birth to Aayan didn't want to be parent yet and how only Zayn was raising the kid since his birth, and when he heard the story he felt really bad for Aayan and Zayn. He himself was raised by a single mother so he knew how having only one parent is difficult and how bad it feels when you know you were not wanted by your own parent.

Apart from being shocked, he was also sad that Harry had never felt comfortable enough with him to tell him this information and instead decided to hide it from him for so long, he also started to wonder if Harry would have ever told him if not for the slip of tongue in anger, he felt like as if he never knew Harry at all, so when Harry asked him if they could talk in private he just agreed and followed towards the guest room Niall pointed.

"Lou, I'm really sorry OK? Please let me explain what happened!!" Harry said.

"I'm just confused Harry, were you ever going to tell me that you have a kid, when did you have a kid, I don't know, I'm all confused!!" Louis replied.

"It is long story Lou, let me explain".

After Louis nodded his head, Harry explained him the entire story from the one-night stand to how he came to know about Aayan and Zayn when he ran into Zayn at the gallery opening and how he had been spending time with Aayan since then.

After hearing the entire story Louis needed some time to think about everything, so he told Harry that he was going home and he could check on Aayan and they would continue their discussion again later.

Harry was glad that Louis is not throwing a fit like he imagined and agreed to his proposal and Niall and Liam offered to drop Louis off at their place as he seemed not to be in a condition to drive.

As Louis left with Liam and Niall, Harry went to Zayn, where Zayn was anxiously waiting for him a groggy Aayan in lap, he look Aayan from his lap and hugged him to his heart content, he is no longer sure about their future, he doesn't know what he would do if Louis ask him not visit Aayan anymore, but he knows Louis is not that cruel and he would never separate Aayan from his mother.

Harry didn't let Zayn take Aayan from him, even-though Zayn was saying that it is normal cold bug running around and all the kids from the school have it, Harry still fussed over Aayan, he got an update from Louis that he reached their home. By evening Aayan was feeling better and was not so groggy anymore so Harry put Aayan to sleep and decided to go home and face wrath from Louis.

As he was leaving, Zayn asked him how he was feeling to which Harry replied he doesn't know but he said "one thing he knows for sure is that he decided to spend, rest of his life with Louis and he hoped that Louis has not changed his mind because of him keeping secrets" and left during which he missed out the pained expression on Zayn's face.

 


End file.
